


When The War Was Over

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When the war was over, Harry had no choice but to live to the rules of those around him. But those around him do not always act in his best interests.(DH-compliant, Dark!Fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** When The War Was Over  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady - Thanks Love!  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Wordcount:** ~3100  
 **Pairings/characters:** Harry/Severus, implied Fenrir/Teddy  
 **Summary:** When the war was over, Harry had no choice but to live to the rules of those around him. But those around him do not always act in his best interests.  
 **Warnings:** D/s, Adult Language, Implied/Non-graphic Torture, Slash, Sex, Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Dark-Fic, Angst  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for regassa in the Harry_Holidays exchange on LiveJournal

 

 

"You choose how much this hurts."

Harry eyed the equipment in the room he was in and shuddered. Manacles, chains, things hanging from the ceiling that didn't bear thinking about. There was no feasible way that any of these things could do anything _but_ hurt, and Harry curled even tighter in on himself. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to have won, supposed to have defeated Voldemort or at the very least died so that someone else could. He wasn't supposed to have come back to this Hell on Earth he inhabited now. More than once, Harry wondered if he had died and this was Hell, but then another kiss of the whip reminded him he was very much alive and bleeding all over the floor. 

The flogger came down dangerously close to his naked thighs, and Harry yelped, jerking away from it and staring up at the man above him. "Fuck you! Just kill me, just be done with it!"

Smiling dangerously, Severus Snape hitched his trouser legs up and crouched down in front of Harry, waiting until the brat's curiosity won out and he looked up at Severus. "For reasons I do not care to explore, the Dark Lord wishes you to live. And he has given me the honour of keeping you alive. Remember, boy, he has made no demands on the state I return you in, just that, when he asks, I _do_ return you, and I return you _alive_."

Harry was disgusted at how lost, how afraid his voice sounded as it echoed between them in the cold air. "I watched him kill you."

"Mere theatrics, designed to give you the relevant information and ensure you played into our plan. I must say, even I was surprised at your stupidity, walking into a clearing full of Death Eaters and allowing yourself to be killed."

"Then why aren't I…"

"Dead? I wish I knew. Perhaps the last vestiges of dear, sweet Lily's sacrifice protected you just that little bit longer. Perhaps the sheer arrogance inherited from your father kept you alive where all others would admit they had failed and _die_."

It was always the same. The words, designed to break him, echoed round Harry's head. The added threat of possibly being attached to anything in this room was doing nothing to help Harry keep his head, so he fell back on a safe, familiar retort. "My father wasn't…"

"Arrogant? Oh, yes he was. Arrogant and self-centred. A thoroughly vile man. So very moral and opinionated, yet do you know who was with him on his wedding night, while your mother prepared for her big day? Your mutt of a godfather."

"No!"

Smirking, Severus leant back and watched the effect his words had on Harry as he spat them out in a cold, indifferent tone. "Yes! I expect Black was less than willing to share that with you. Or did he share it? Was he so convinced you were your father that he came crawling into your bed?"

"Shut up!" Harry lunged forward to attack Snape, but the older man moved smoothly out of the way and Harry met with only the cold, hard stone slabs of the floor. A dark chuckle broke through the slight haze of the impact, and Harry grunted as he was kicked roughly onto his back. 

"Whatever the events that have led to this moment in time, make no mistake, Harry, that we _are_ here, in this moment. If you displease me, I will beg of my Lord to assign your care to someone else. Do you wish to go to Bella's rooms and see what true pain feels like?" 

The body on the floor stayed silent, the only noise in the room was their harsh breathing and the drip of tears as they fell from Harry's cheeks to the stone floor. Severus straightened his robes and stood up, not bothering to keep his disdain from his voice. "I thought not. Welcome to your Hell, boy, for you will never see the light of day again."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Severus' robes snapped around his ankles as he stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, his Lord's new Headquarters. He did not appreciate being called from his mission; he had been so close to obliterating a cell of dissidents, and he was already formulating a way to cause the brat pain and suffering for his indiscretion.

In the three years since the Dark Lord claimed the war as his for the win, Severus had made a lot of headway with Harry. Though the boy had made regular bids for freedom in the beginning, it had always been Severus who caught him, and Severus who could dictate the punishment meted out. He had worked hard to make Harry understand. To make the brat realise that _he_ chose how much pain he would feel. Complying with Severus' wishes brought him peace, and going against them brought him pain. It had been long and hard, but finally the bids for freedom had stopped. Finally, the spark of defiance in Harry's eyes had died, and Severus had been able to begin rebuilding the boy into a better man, into a better pet. 

For that's what he was. Severus' pet. Though he had not claimed the boy – that was an act that Severus was saving for a more appropriate time – Severus knew that when he found the right time Harry would come willingly to his bed. For willingly was what Severus wanted, and even after three years Harry was not quite ready to give him willingly. The Dark Lord, on seeing the progress made, had informed Severus that, unless his actions went against the Dark Lord's wishes, then Severus was free to keep Harry as his. Which meant that, under the brand marking him as the Dark Lord’s, Harry now had two beautiful, elegant 'S's burned into his skin. That had been a long night, painful for Harry and exhilarating for Severus. But it had marked the beginning, and Severus had assumed that, even if he were not working towards it, Harry would not be stupid enough to work _against_ the ending prescribed for them. 

And yet, here he was, walking through the halls to meet with his Lord and discover what the brat had done to require a mission to be abandoned. Because if it was bad, then _he_ , as well as Harry, would feel the Dark Lord's wrath. 

Taking a moment to compose himself and perfect his shields, Severus knocked on the door and waited as they swung open of their own accord. He walked into the Lair – a name for the former Great Hall that he'd never really understood from the Dark Lord's point of view, except for the joy of saying _'Welcome to my Lair'_ and seeing Mudbloods cower – with his eyes respectfully lowered.

"Severus."

It was his cue to look up, and Severus bit back his gasp as he saw Harry, bruised and bloody on the floor. It looked like Bellatrix had been at him, but Severus couldn't be sure until he got Harry somewhere private and examined him properly. "My Lord."

"Severus, you told me that he was broken, that he was under your control. And yet, my Bella caught him trying to escape this castle?"

Biting back the urge to shoot a glare at Bellatrix, Severus knew that nothing he could say would make this better, except, "He will be thoroughly punished, my Lord."

"Yes, Severus, he will. Clean him up, and have him ready for seven. I wish to witness how you intend to punish this indiscretion."

Nodding, Severus Summoned the end of the rope around Harry's neck into his palm, turning and walking away without warning, listening to Harry gasp and scrabble to crawl along so as not to choke. They moved rapidly through the halls and down to Severus' quarters. Resisting the urge to hex the brat senseless, Severus lifted him up onto the couch and fetched his potions bag, beginning to work on the cuts and bruises. Harry whimpered when Severus touched an open wound or raw skin, and the older man took some pleasure from that. "Why?"

Harry was a lot of things, but he was not stupid. He knew that lying now would only make it worse. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at his knees. It was strange, to think that he was so afraid of upsetting a man that he so loathed. The paradox, of wanting to be a good pet, yet wanting to be free of the daily humiliation, was too much for Harry to understand, but he felt the effects of the pull on his emotions clearly enough. 

As Severus' hands came up, holding a cloth to wipe the blood and tears from his cheeks, Harry spoke softly. "He has Teddy. I heard them saying it, that Teddy got given to Fenrir and I can't… I have to save him!"

"By attempting to escape? Why not ask me, and see if I could help you?"

"I didn’t think."

"You never do. And now we must both pay the price."

Taking his chances, Harry looked up into glittering black eyes and asked, "Can you help him?"

"For what reason would I do that?"

Weighing up his options, Harry slithered to his knees and reached for Severus' trousers, surprised and shocked to be slapped away forcefully enough to sprawl him across the floor.

"Foolish, arrogant boy! You think I will give you the grace of touching me, untrained and clumsy as you are?"

"I thought…"

"Then you thought wrong. Sit, and let me finish healing Bella's damage that I may split you open again tonight."

Crawling back onto the sofa, Harry tried not to tremble as Severus continued cleaning and healing him. He knew tonight would be worse, but his fear was for Teddy, not himself. When Severus was finished, Harry was surprised that the man sat down next to him, and spoke in such a soft voice. "Your compliance to, and acceptance of, the situation we find ourselves in. Your open-mindedness and preparation to see if perhaps you can derive some pleasure from this situation. That is what I ask of you. And, in return, I will ensure that Teddy is raised away from Fenrir's debatable influence."

"Thank you Se~Sir."

"Do not thank me yet. You put us both in danger with your stunt, and I will punish you severely tonight, to ensure I feel no touch of our Lord's wrath. And you will have no contact with the outside world after tonight. You have no more bargaining chips, Harry. You have used the only thing you had to ensure Teddy's safety. I will not have you exposed to news of others from your former life, that you can put both of us in danger again."

Nodding his understanding, Harry followed Severus down and into the dungeons, knowing in the back of his mind that he had brought this upon himself.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Though he was punished severely that night, Harry knew it had been earned by his actions. So instead of rebelling further, he began to behave. Even he knew that there was no escape, no second wave that would defeat Voldemort. It was a hard fact to finally make peace with, to accept that he wasn't complying with Severus to bide his time until he could escape, but he was complying with Severus because this was his life now. But it bought Teddy safety, and Harry soon fell into his role.

Almost fifteen years after the Final Battle, Harry was nearly happy. 

Nearly, because his Master had bound his cock with thick, rough twine, and was refusing to remove it, no matter how Harry begged or bartered. Heavy chains attached to manacles around his ankles and wrists kept him upright and spread open, and Harry yelped as the tails of the flogger curled around his ribs again. Something – either blood or perspiration – trickled down his skin and Harry was so hard it brought tears spilling from his lashes and down his cheek. 

Then that voice, so soft and deep, promising danger and depravity, was by his ear, and Harry whimpered as his whole body reacted to it. 

"What do you want, pet?"

Taking deep, sucking breaths, Harry's voice caught and tripped as he forced the words out. "To come… please, Sir, to come…"

"How?"

"However… however you want… _please_ , Sir!"

Chuckling, Severus set the flogger down and Vanished the chains with a wave of his wand. Harry fell to the floor, but Severus paid him no heed – Harry was his toy to treat gently or treat roughly as he desired. And Severus rarely had any desire to treat Harry gently. 

Like now, with that tight pink hole stretched around a large black dildo. Holding Harry open, preparing him to be fucked. Severus knew Harry thought the dildo was gentle, a way of easing the transition when Severus finally plunged into him and used him for pleasure. But then again, Harry didn't know Severus' plans. "On all fours."

Scrabbling to comply, Harry didn't even blush anymore. He needed this, wanted this, had to have it, and he was damned if he'd do anything to risk not getting it. Here, with his humanity stripped from him, he was free to act in accordance with someone else's wishes without fear of reprisal. It was everything he needed, and Harry whimpered as he heard the sound of his Master's clothing being shed.

"Take it out."

Balanced on his knees and left hand, Harry snaked his right arm behind him, fingers tracing over welts and scars from past sessions, making shivers of pain run through him as his calloused fingertips touched raw skin, until he found the toy and eased it slowly out of his body.

Watching the muscle flutter and grasp for something else to cling to, Severus allowed himself a small smirk. Today would be a good day. He had enough time to enjoy this, and he spoke his next command with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Now put it in your mouth."

To his credit, Harry didn't flinch or show any aversion to the request. Probably because he had done worse, Severus mused as he watched pink lips engulf the glistening toy. When Harry's mouth had closed around the groove, Severus dropped to his knees and slammed into Harry. The heat was welcoming, clinging to him as he buried himself and then pulled out almost to the tip. However much the boy would deny it were he allowed freedom of speech any more, Severus knew Harry loved this. They all did in the end; that one dalliance in the fifth year had taught him that the Potter men were all talk and a fast removal of trousers when the promise of a hard fuck was dangled above them. 

Hips working hard and fast, Severus ignored the whimpers and moans of his pet. He'd see to the other's completion later, in a better location. For now, Severus let the thought of what he had planned this afternoon fill his mind, pushing him closer to the edge as his fingernails gouged deep marks in Harry's sides. 

He came and withdrew carelessly, ignoring the noise of discomfort as he stood up and redressed, watching with mild interest as a line of his release dribbled from Harry. Lacing his boots, Severus Summoned the leash from the wall and attached it to the collar around Harry's neck. "Come, you will get yours later."

Harry had no choice but to crawl after Severus, cock hanging full and heavy between his thighs as the evidence of his Master's pleasure dribbled from him. As he was led through the corridors, the Death Eaters staring and smirking at him, shame heated Harry's body. Locked up in Severus' rooms, apart from the rest of the world, it was easier to make peace with being the sex slave of a Death Eater. Out in the light of day, where the whispers of _'There he goes, the Boy Who Lived'_ and _'Looks like he's definitely the **Chosen** One now'_ seemed to echo in his mind, Harry had a harder time justifying his behaviour to himself. All he could do was think of the Hell he was saving Teddy from, and try not to cry. Yet still his erection existed, if not as strong as before. 

They walked out of the doors and across the grass to a small pavilion area. It was empty, and as Severus seated himself in a chair he pulled Harry around to kneel in front of him, his back facing Severus. Using his boot, Severus stroked the pointed tip over Harry's cleft and pushed it inside his stretched hole, smirking at the indignant, desperate gasp. He Vanished the twine around Harry's sac and prick, and pushed his boot in a little deeper. "Permission granted, pet."

It didn't matter that they were outside – it seemed relatively secluded anyway – because the need in Harry was threatening his lucidity. Shamelessly, his hand closed around his prick and his hips shifted, fucking himself on the polished boot tip as his hand worked furiously. In less than a dozen strokes he was gasping and crying out, the pearly drops splattering on his chest. 

As he panted and fought to catch his breath, movement in the Forbidden Forest captured Harry's attention. Looking up, he saw the pack Fenrir led exiting the forest. By the side of their Alpha, was Fenrir's Mate…

"No!"

Chuckling darkly, Severus leant forward and pulled on the leash, constricting Harry's airway as he hissed, "Do not _ever_ try to play games with me. You honestly believed I would save him for a chance at you? You were _mine_ boy, and I could have taken from you whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. However, it was so much sweeter having you offer yourself willingly in the mistaken belief you were doing some good with your sluttish antics. Tell me, Harry, how it feels to know all your depravity was for naught?"

The lack of air and the tears streaming from his cheeks blocked any retort Harry may have had, and when Severus let go of the leash, Harry crumpled to the floor. Eyeing his boot with disdain, Severus wiped it clean in the mess of black hair before standing up and Summoning the leash back up. He turned around and lowered his head in a show of respect, holding out the leash and smiling as he heard Harry scuffle across the floor slightly.

Passing the leash over, Severus bowed his head. "He is all yours, My Lord."


End file.
